


Untitled H/C

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Blaine had a bad day. His husband helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the unfortunate end to this horrible, terrible, no-good election, I have written a bit of Hurt/Comfort because that's all we need right now.

Blaine walked in the apartment with a sigh. He sluggishly went over to the couch and let himself fall face first on the pillows, letting out a pitiful groan.

“Oh, Honey.” he heard Kurt say right before a familiar hand creeped up the back of his neck and skillfully broke into the gel hold. Kurt started massaging his scalp, and he let out a groan of pleasure, using all his remaining strength to push back slightly.

“Bad day?” Kurt asked gently, bringing his other hand up to stroke his husband’s arm. Blaine turned his head in order to answer.

“Kinda? I’m just really tired. I don’t think I can move.” he responded tiredly.

“Okay.” Kurt said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Blaine hummed in pleasure. “Hold on.”

Kurt left and Blaine whined in protest. He heard Kurt chuckle lightly and pressed his face on the pillow to hide his smile. He was on the verge of drifting off when his favourite blanket was placed on top of him. He felt Kurt removing his shoes and turned to his side.

“Mmmm… snuggle?” he asked, wiggling minutely.

“Of course. I’d love nothing more.” Kurt said and climbed on the couch behind him. They shifted so as to align their bodies, Blaine ending up with his back pressed against Kurt’s chest, their linked hands resting on Blaine’s stomach. He felt his husband press a kiss on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on Kurt’s hand.

“Love you.” he whispered.

“Love you too, Honey.” Kurt answered, and together, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr on http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/152993979170/untitled-hc, for anyone interested.


End file.
